


Day 2- Dreamer

by Noire12



Series: BTV Artober 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Day 2 of BTV's artober
Series: BTV Artober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Day 2- Dreamer

Elluin Lavellan stomped the snow, fury in every step. She just learned that Solas, the infuriating elf, was a Dreamer, a Somniari. Maybe for someone else, it meant nothing, but for her it was unbelievable. And annoying.

She was envious of him for possessing those skills. And it wasn’t just fleeting jealousy.

No, it was personal.

For all her life, Elluin tried to gather the pieces of the Elvhen lore found across the world. She escalated the most stubborn mountains and dived into the deepest caves for a glimpse of history. And many times, it was a fake lead. The scars she possessed told the stories of the painful failures.

She infiltrated libraries, stole books, and tricked owners out of their scrolls. Did the dirtiest jobs for the Guild and even worked for the Carta a few times. And all the facts she had learned could barely fill 100 pages.

Elluin wished she was a Dreamer. To drift away in the memories of the Fade. To learn everything about Elvhenan and bring back the truth to her People. But she wasn’t, and that wound finally healed in time.

Until now. Until that elf popped up from nowhere and taught her more than she was able to learn in five years.

And it would have been wonderful to have a companion and share the knowledge, but Solas disliked the Dalish. His disdain for her People was palpable and it hurt.  
He would never agree to help her. Why would he? For his name meant “Pride” and a prideful man would never agree to help the ones he scorned. All that knowledge will be lost forever.

Tears slid down her face. Life was unjust. She was born with limited magical power, and the only Dreamer alive hated the Dalish.

Not only the struggle barely uncovered the truth, but now she was caught fighting a war she didn’t care about. How many relics will be destroyed until she will be able to leave? How much will be lost?

Elluin wipe away the tears and took a deep breath. This wasn’t the time to despair and lose hope. Solas was a Dreamer, holding the precious truth.  
She will find a way to make him talk. If he likes it or not. Just another challenge on the hazardous road to the truth!.


End file.
